Retour au temps des Maraudeurs
by Diabella
Summary: Hermione a passé des vacances de rêve... pour une fois... Elle prend le train pour Poudlard, nostalgique, et se retrouve à une autre époque... celle des fabuleux Maraudeurs...FICS FINIE
1. Chapter 1

**deuxieme FICS TOTALE EXCLUEEEEEEE**

**lol ! c'est aussi une fics que j'ai offert à une copine, ma ptite misstinguet qui me corrige d'habitude ! Elle est super cette fille ! A l'ecoute, inteligente... ECT ... enfin, elle est tip top !**

**Bon, c'est en 12 chapitres, si je me souviens bien ! **

**DISCLAMER . et non, rien n'est à moi, c'est toujours à notre JKR... SNifff, mais c'est pas grave... et puis, bah, meme l'histoire n'est plus à moi, elle est ma ma ptite misstinguet ! mais ca me fait plaisir !**

**Laissez des Reviews please...**

**Diabella**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Des vacances mises à profit

Cela allait bientôt faire un mois que Hermione n'avait pas vu ses amis. Elle avait déjà lu et relu tous ses livres pour la rentrée scolaire et était à présent bien décidée à profiter du temps qu'il lui restait pour s'amuser… à sa manière.

Elle était donc allée passer plusieurs journées à Londres, à visiter des musées, à se balader, à lire, installée dans un des nombreux parcs de la capitale. Etrangement, partout où elle avait été, elle avait croisé le même garçon ; Pierre, un français venu visiter l'angleterre. Ils avaient fini par faire connaissance et avaient facilement sympathisés.

Le reste des vacances de Hermione fut donc des plus agréables. En compagnie de Pierre, ils firent le tour des librairies, y passant le plus d'heures possible. Elle en avait presque oublié que ses amis lui manquaient. Pierre était le garçon le plus charmant qu'elle avait rencontré. Il avait une culture impressionnante, mais surtout, c'était un sorcier… Elle l'avait compris lors d'une de leur nombreuse conversation. Ils avaient donc en toute logique arpenté le chemin de Traverse. Hermione était ravie de faire partager ses connaissances au jeune homme et celui-ci était heureux de pouvoir en faire autant. Après une semaine de discussions animées, Pierre avait fini par avouer à Hermione quelques sentiments plus qu'amicaux à son égard. Elle en avait été tellement surprise qu'elle s'était laissée emporter dans une relation qui avait rapidement dépassé la morale. Un soir, alors que Pierre devait retourner à son hôtel, il avait inviter Hermione à dîner avec lui. Elle avait accepté avec joie et avait fini par passer la nuit avec le Français. Les deux dernières semaines qu'ils passèrent ensemble leurs semblèrent magiques et ce fut une séparation douloureuse qui les attendirent la veille de la rentrée scolaire. Ils se firent des adieux déchirant et se promirent de continuer à s'écrire sitôt qu'ils seraient rentrer dans leur école respective.

Hermione était tranquillement installée dans le Poudlard-Express. Elle regardait les photographies animées de ses vacances avec Pierre. Elle s'arrêta sur l'une d'elle qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur : Pierre était à la terrasse d'un café et lui faisait de grands signes de la main. Elle tourna la page et se vit tenant la main de Pierre amoureusement. Une plainte lui arracha le cœur. Il lui manquait déjà… Une larme commençait à perler au coin de sa joue quand Ron et Harry entrèrent en trombe dans le compartiment où elle s'était exilée. Sans faire attention à la détresse de la jeune fille, ils commencèrent à lui raconter leurs vacances. Harry était allé rejoindre les Weasley au square Grimmauld. Il s'apprêtait à faire le récit détaillé de leurs activités lorsque l'ancien préfet en chef vint chercher Hermione et Ron. Il les emmena dans le wagon réservé aux préfets où les deux jeunes gens reçurent leurs instructions. Une fois le discours des deux préfets en chefs terminé, Ron couru rejoindre Harry, pendant qu'Hermione discutait avec Anna Habbot. Elle finit par la quitter et s'apprêtait à aller retrouver Ron et Harry lorsque son pire ennemi lui attrapa le poignet.

"Alors Granger… On court rejoindre le rouquin ? Tu sais bien qu'il ne te voit que comme un copain !"

"La ferme Malefoy !" cracha la Gryffondor.

"Bien, bien ! Inutile d'être désagréable. Je voulais juste vérifier une chose…" murmura le blond avec un air suspicieux.

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Tu as changé Granger ! Tu as bien changé… Ce pourrait-il que pendant tes vacances, tu aies…"

"Ça ne te regarde absolument pas Malefoy !" Le coupa-t-elle.

"Comme tu voudras !" Se résigna-t-il.

Il s'en alla alors retrouver ses confrères Serpentard tandis que Hermione repensait à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. L'adolescente ressentit alors brusquement une violente douleur dans le bas du dos qui la fit tomber. Lorsqu'elle se releva, époussetant sa robe, une jeune fille de son age qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant se tenait devant elle et la dévisageait. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux et de grands yeux vert émeraude qui la regardaient, ébahis. Hermione put constater que celle-ci n'était pas très grande, et qu'elle portait… les couleurs de Gryffondor.

"Qui es-tu ?" demanda Hermione à la rouquine.

"C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander !" rétorqua la fille. "Tu es nouvelle à Poudlard ?"

"Non ! Bien sur que non !" s'exclama Hermione. "Je suis préfète de Gryffondor."

"Je suis aussi préfète de Gryffondor ! Et l'autre préfet n'est autre que Rémus Lupin ! Il est impossible que nous soyons trois préfets !" tenta de raisonner la jeune fille.

Hermione commença à comprendre lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de son ancien professeur. S'il était préfet, cela voulait dire qu'elle était remontée dans le temps.

"En quelle année sommes-nous ?"

"En 1977 !" répondit la rouquine, qui était de plus en plus perdue.

* * *

**J'avoue, les chapitres de cette fcs sont bcp plus courts que d'habitude ! MAis elle est déja terminée et puis, voila ! **

**REVIEWSSSS PLEASSSEEEEEE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon voila le chapitre deuxxxxxxx**

**Diabella**

**RAR : **

**Lupini-filiae : oui malefoy parlait de ca ! et ce qu'il lui a fait... suspence ...ya plein de chapitre, mais pas autant qu' pour une ame pour deux,...**

**Sybylle : merci, et voila la suite tant attendue**

**diabolikvampyr : voila la suite ! merci pour ta reviews**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Nouveaux amis dans le Poudlard-Express

"Alors j'avais raison !" s'écria Hermione pour elle-même.

"Excuse-moi, mais je ne comprends plus rien !"

"Il faut que je vois un professeur… mais il n'y en a pas dans ce train !" réfléchit Hermione à voix haute. "Je devrais avoir le temps de te raconter, mais… je ne sais pas si j'en ai le droit. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger."

"Moi c'est Lily Evans ! On peut aller discuter dans le compartiment où j'étais. Il faudra juste faire partir les abrutis qui étaient venus polluer mon air". Proposa Lily, ponctuant sa dernière phrase d'une grimace.

Hermione la suivit donc jusqu'à son compartiment. En entrant, Elle put ainsi reconnaître les "abrutis" en question.

"Alors tu vois, le garçon arrogant avec des lunettes, c'est James Potter ! En face, le grand brun à l'air sur de lui, c'est Sirius Black. A coté, le garçon qui baisse la tête, c'est Peter Pettigrow, et le dernier, qui a l'air relativement normal, c'est Rémus Lupin, dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure". Lui présenta Lily d'un air détaché, malgré les remarques de protestation des quatre garçons qu'elle venait, pour la plupart, d'insulter ouvertement.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Lily semblait avoir un certain caractère. Mais surtout, elle semblait ne pas porter les "maraudeurs" dans son cœur.

"Heu… Enchantée !" Bafouilla cette dernière.

Le plus grand des garçons se leva et Hermione se surpris à penser qu'il était divinement beau derrière ses cheveux longs et noirs, qui cachaient des yeux tout aussi sombres.

"Tu es nouvelle ?" demanda-t-il, avant que Lily n'ait pu présenter Hermione.

"Oui, je m'appelle Hermione". Lui répondit-elle poliment.

"Et tu es dans quelle maison ?" questionna le garçon rondouillard à l'air timide.

"Voyons, réfléchit Peter ! Si elle est nouvelle, elle n'est pas encore passée par le choixpeau !" Remarqua James.

"En fait, je crois qu'elle est déjà à Gryffondor". Dit une voix enrouée.

"Il semblerait que le cerveau du groupe fonctionne !" s'empressa de dire Lily, avant qu'on ne lui coupe encore la parole. "En réalité, Hermione et moi étions venu vous demander de nous laisser entre filles."

"Certainement pas !" clamèrent James et Sirius d'une même voix.

"Arrêtez les gars ! On peut changer de compartiment." Reprit Rémus.

"Et tu veux aller où Lunard ?" L'agressa Sirius.

"Je ne sais pas, là où tu pourras draguer Patmol !" répondit le jeune garçon avec un sourire moqueur.

Sirius lui tira la langue et fit semblant de bouder.

"Allez tombeur !" S'exclama James à son tour. "Laissons-les parler de nous !"

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, puis, une fois les quatre garçons partis, s'adressa à Hermione :

"Tu sais, le seul qui soit à peu près potable dans le groupe, c'est Rémus ! Il travaille beaucoup, il est sérieux… Et puis, c'est une vrai crème. On ne fait pas plus gentil ! Les autres… Ils ont tendance à m'horripiler plus qu'autre chose."

Hermione sourit.

"Bon alors, racontes-moi d'où tu viens !" enchaîna Lily.

"Du… Du futur." Répondit Hermione dans un souffle rapide.

Lily avait les yeux grands ouverts. Elle ne semblait pas y croire.

"Tu te moques de moi !" s'exclama-t-elle avec surprise. "De quelle année ?"

"1997."

"Alors, ça veut dire que tu n'es même pas née !"

"Non ! Pas encore… Je naîtrais dans trois ans."

"Comment es-tu arrivée là ?" questionna la rouquine qui semblait intéressée par les voyages temporels.

"Je ne sais pas ! C'est pour cela qu'il faut que j'en parle à Dumbledore."

"Il est encore directeur à ton époque ?"

"Oui", répondit Hermione avec un sourire. "Et je ne connais pas que lui…"

"Tu me connais ?"

"Pas en personne, mais j'ai vu des photos de toi !"

"Comment je suis dans le futur ?" demanda avidement Lily.

"Je ne peux rien te dire !"

Lily baissa les yeux tristement.

"Je comprends", dit-elle finalement. "Mais tu connais peut être aussi les garçons que je t'ai présenté ?"

"Oui. Et en particulier Rémus et Sirius. Mais je ne peux rien te dire non plus à leur sujet". Déclara Hermione avec peine. "A moins que Dumbledore ne m'y autorise." Ajouta-t-elle alors avec un sourire timide.

Elles se mirent ensuite à discuter des cours, de leurs matières préférées, puis en virent aux garçons.

"Tu as eu beaucoup de petits amis toi ?" demanda Lily.

"J'en ai eu deux. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment sérieux. Et toi ?"

"Moi, juste quelques-uns uns en vacances. Rien de bien sérieux non plus."

"Et ici, il n'y en a pas un qui t'intéresserait ?" sonda Hermione.

"Oh! Ici, tu verras que la plupart des garçons sont immatures."

**A suivre, et des reviews pleaseeee...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voila les gens ! Nouveau chapitre ! LE troisieme... Rappelons toujours que rien n'est à moi, meme pas l'histoire, qui est à ma petite misstinguet !**

**RAR : **

**Sybylle : bah de rien, mais n'hésite pas à mettre des reviews plus longue ! lol **

**Lupini-filiae ; ahah, le fera-t-elle, lui parlera-t-elle ? tu verras bine, merci de ta reviews...**

**Laissez moi encore des reviews s'il vous plait !**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Lucius Malefoy et Grâce Zelbiski

Pendant que le train arrivait à destination, Hermione et Lily, rejointes par les maraudeurs, furent interpellées par Lucius Malefoy. Hermione aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait de Drago tellement la ressemblance entre le père et le fils était frappante. La seule différence était la chevelure de Lucius qui était bien plus longue que celle de son fils.

"Une nouvelle ?" dit-il à Hermione en s'installant dans la même diligence que les deux filles.

"Et oui !" Intervint Sirius qui avait repéré le serpentard et qui avait donc décidé d'accompagner les filles dans la voiture tirée par les sombrals.

"Malheureusement pour toi, elle sera à Gryffondor !"

"Nous verrons bien ! Elle n'a pas encore été répartie à ce que je sache !" répondit-il méchamment.

"Justement, tu ne sais pas !" Intervint Lily. "Regarde son uniforme !"

"Toi, la sang de bourbe, je ne t'ai rien demandé !" L'injuria le blond.

"De toute façon, je ne t'intéresse pas, Malefoy !" rétorqua Hermione.

"Comment connais-tu mon nom ?" demanda ce dernier.

"Tu as une "certaine" réputation qui t'a précédée ! J'ai pu entendre parler de toi !" se rattrapa la jeune fille.

Voyant la mine colérique du Serpentard, Sirius et Lily esquissèrent un sourire.

Une fois arrivés au château, Lily et Rémus, en tant que préfets, accompagnèrent Hermione voir le professeur McGonagall. Cette dernière emmena Hermione à l'écart et, après une petite discussion, conclue que la jeune fille irait bel et bien chez les Gryffondor. Mais, en attendant de parler à Dumbledore. Elle ne devait rien dire son voyage dans le temps à qui que ce soit, excepté Lily, pour qui il était déjà trop tard.

Dans la grande salle, les maraudeurs et Lily furent ravis de l'accueillir à Gryffondor. Toute la table chercha à savoir d'où elle venait et elle dut répondre à une multitude de questions jusqu'à ce que Sirius intervienne et demande à ses camarades de se calmer.

Après le repas, Lily fit visiter à Hermione la salle commune ainsi que le dortoir. Elle lui présenta ses amies ; Marie, une jeune fille blonde, plutôt timide, et Grâce, une grande brune aux formes avantageuses. Lily lui expliqua que Marie avait un petit faible pour Rémus, ce qui fit rougir la blondinette, et Grâce s'empressa de dire à Hermione qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à toucher à Sirius. Cela fit intérieurement sourire Hermione, qui constatait que Sirius n'avait pas menti sur sa réputation de séducteur lorsqu'il était à Poudlard.

Le lendemain, les emplois du temps furent distribués lors du petit déjeuner par Lily et Rémus. Hermione remarqua même qu'au moment où Rémus avait donné le sien à Marie, la jeune fille avait été à deux doigts de s'évanouir, tandis que Rémus ne prêtait aucune attention à elle. Sirius, quant à lui, semblait tenter par tous les moyens de se débarrasser de Grâce, qui s'était assise à coté de lui et qui lui racontait ses vacances. Pour palier à cette conversation qui l'épuisait, il lança un clin d'œil à Hermione qui discutait avec James. Cette dernière, surprise, décida de ne pas rentrer dans son jeu et tourna la tête. Le jeune homme, constatant l'absence de réponse d'Hermione, se leva et vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle sous le regard médusé de Grâce.

"Tu te mets à coté de moi en métamorphose ?" demanda Sirius avec son sourire le plus charmant.

"Je… crois que Grâce ne demande que ça !" répondit-elle, menacée par le regard de sa compagne de chambre.

"Je m'en fiche ! C'est avec toi que je veux être !" Clama le futur parrain de Harry.

Hermione déclina tout de même l'invitation, aussi séduisant fut-elle. Elle ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres des jeunes filles de Poudlard dès le premier jour. A coté, Rémus et James étaient écroulés de rire. Sirius faisait la moue. Apparemment, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'essuyer des refus.

Contrarié, il n'adressa plus la parole à Hermione de toute la journée, ce qui n'empêcha pas Grâce de la fusiller du regard chaque fois qu'elle la croisait. Lili lui dit de ne pas faire attention, mais Hermione devait bien avouer que cette première journée n'était pas aussi agréable qu'elle l'aurait souhaité.

Le soir, durant le dîner, alors qu'Hermione mangeait tranquillement en compagnie de Lily, Sirius arriva en courant, la prit par la main sans un mot, fit un clin d'œil à Lily, et emmena Hermione en dehors de la grande salle.

* * *

**Et toc, un autre chapitre ! dites moi que l'histoire vous plait... par pitié...**


	4. Chapter 4

**KIKOUUUUU les gens ! Bon, je mets le quatrieme chapitre ! Si vous voulez laissez des reviews, n'hésitez pas, je réponds tijour ! (bon, excepté pour les one shot, j'ai pas encore eu le temps)**

**RAR :**

**Sybylle ; en fait, tu as raison, il faut marquer l'essentiel ! Je te fais mes plus plates excuses ! MErci de suivre mes ecrits...**

**diabolikvampyr : et bien, Sirius va... tu verras, c'est dans ce chapitre ! MErci de ta review ! **

**Lupini-filiae ; Ahhhh MErci de mettre tous ces commentares dans ta reviews... Alors, pour commencer, je te dirais que je déteste les filles commeGrace ! Ensute, j'ajouterai que je ss plutot du genre MArie, mais que je me rapproche encore plus d'Hermione ! héhé ! Et pus, Rémus... l'est tellement craquant!!!**

**Allez, je rend l'entenne,à vous les studio! **

* * *

Chapitre 4

Une soirée en compagnie d'étoiles

Sirius la fit courir jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie. Des couvertures étaient étalées au sol et on pouvait entendre le vent ricocher contre les parois de la tour.

Hermione frissonna. Sirius s'en redit compte et sortit de son sac une grande cape qu'il entoura autour de leurs deux corps frigorifiés. Ils s'installèrent sur les couvertures et le jeune homme commença à détailler les étoiles qui s'offraient à leur vue. Le ciel était parfaitement dégagé et le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux était sans conteste magnifique.

"Tu vois là-bas, c'est une galaxie". Déclara Sirius. "Elle s'appelle Orion. C'est mon deuxième prénom."

Hermione était heureuse de passer du temps avec Sirius, mais elle s'inquiétait de la réaction de ses colocataires, et plus particulièrement de Grâce. Néanmoins, le Gryffondor, qui ne la connaissait pourtant pas depuis longtemps, commençait déjà à se confier à elle.

"J'ai l'impression de te connaître", lui dit-il. "Peut-être qu'on était amis dans une autre vie."

"Peut-être", songea Hermione.

"Je me demandais une chose", reprit-il.

"Laquelle ?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu as refusé de te mettre à coté de moi en métamorphose ? J'ai dis quelque chose qui t'a fait refuser ou…"

"Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ! Enfin… Je ne voulais pas m'attirer les foudres des autres filles de Poudlard". Avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

"Oh ! Je comprends", répondit-il désolé. "Mais tu sais, j'en ai assez de devoir supporter les caquetages de certaines ! Ce sont des cruches sans cervelle !" S'emporta-t-il.

"Je suis navrée Sirius, mais je viens d'arriver et puis, je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme une de ces idiotes !"

"J'ai tout de suite vu que tu n'étais pas comme elles". S'exclama-t-il. "Tu es tellement différente… Tu as quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à définir. Tu es quelqu'un qui à l'air relativement intelligent, avec de la répartie… C'est ce que j'admire chez toi."

Il lui fit un sourire ravageur, mais Hermione était très mal à l'aise. Cela ne rimait à rien. A son époque, Sirius était mort. C'était une erreur de s'attacher à lui maintenant. Lorsqu'elle retournerait dans le futur, il ne serait plus là et… Elle n'était même pas sure de pouvoir retourner chez elle. Harry et Ron lui manquaient terriblement.

Elle commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Sirius était retourné dans la contemplation des étoiles et ne vit rien.

"Je dois y aller !" s'empressa-t-elle alors de dire. "C'est bientôt l'heure du couvre feu et je ne peux pas me permettre de me faire prendre dans les couloirs dès le premier jour."

"Oui, bien sur !" répondit-il visiblement déçu. "Je te raccompagne."

Ils rentrèrent donc en silence. Hermione n'avait pas le cœur à discuter. Elle repensait à ses amis, à sa famille. Tous lui manquaient. Mais elle repensait aussi à tout ceux qu'elle avait côtoyé aujourd'hui et qui étaient morts. Une crampe lui serra l'estomac.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans les quartiers des Gryffondor. Sirius souhaita bonne nuit à la jeune fille et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de regagner son dortoir. Hermione hésita un instant. Devait-elle rappeler Sirius pour qu'il explique son geste ? Etait-ce une de ses méthodes de drague pour la déstabiliser ? Avait-il seulement eu des arrières pensées ou était-ce simplement une marque d'affection, un remerciement ? Tout en se faisant ces remarques, elle monta les marches qui menaient à son dortoir.

Une fois à destination, elle fut accueillie par Grâce, qui lui sauta littéralement à la gorge.

"Tu étais avec Sirius ! Je t'avais pourtant prévenue, il est à moi ! Ne t'approche plus de lui !"

"Ecoute-moi bien !" S'énerva Hermione. "Sirius n'est à personne. Je l'aime bien et il semblerait qu'il m'apprécie également. Alors ce n'est pas une gamine puérile dans ton genre qui va m'empêcher de passer du temps avec les gens que j'estime !"

Son discours terminé, Hermione alla tranquillement se coucher, sous les yeux exorbités de Grâce et ceux, appréciatifs, de Lily et Marie qui n'avaient pas manqué une miette de la scène. Elle avait sûrement dû passer la soirée à écouter Grâce pester contre les deux Gryffondor.

**Voilou cher lecteurs adorés ! A suivre !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Et c'est parti pour un autre chapitre ! **

**Diabella**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Sang de bourbe ?

Deux semaines plus tard, Hermione avait quasiment réussi à s'intégrer. Lily, Marie et elle ne se quittaient plus. Grâce, quant à elle, ne traînait plus qu'avec les Serdaigle, et même quelques Serpentard. Depuis sa discorde avec Hermione, elle était désagréable avec tous les Gryffondor, excepté Sirius. Elle continuait à passer son temps libre à lui faire des compliments en se pavanant devant lui.

De son coté, ce dernier avait pris ses distances vis à vis d'Hermione. Il éprouvait un étrange sentiment à son égard. Il avait la sensation qu'elle en savait beaucoup plus à son sujet qu'elle ne le disait. Chaque fois qu'il avait tenté de la surprendre, elle avait semblé anticiper ce qu'il allait faire et, au lieu d'être éblouie, comme il l'aurait souhaité, elle riait. Du coup, il préférait ne pas trop se ridiculiser et en profitait pour manigancer des mauvais coups avec James.

Rémus se tenait tranquille et passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque. C'est ainsi que Hermione et lui avaient rapidement sympathisés. Ils s'aidaient dans leurs devoirs et discutaient de livres jusque tard dans la nuit. Lily ne cessait d'ailleurs d'ennuyer Hermione à ce sujet.

"Il ne te plait pas Rémus ?" Lui demandait-elle. "Tu sais que tu as toutes tes chances…"

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes !" s'exclamait alors Hermione. "Premièrement, Rémus et moi sommes amis, et deuxièmement, il ne s'intéresse certainement pas à moi !"

Hermione n'aimait pas quand Lily parlait de cela devant Maie. Etait-elle la seule à remarquer que la jeune fille était anéantie dès que Lily disait à Hermione que Rémus semblait avoir un faible pour elle ? Il était vrai que Rémus était d'une gentillesse incroyable, mais Hermione le soupçonnait d'être homosexuel. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, mais plusieurs indices la laissaient croire que Rémus pouvait être attiré par les garçons. Croyant cela, elle ne s'était donc jamais posé la question, à savoir si elle pourrait se voir en couple avec lui ou pas.

La semaine passée, Hermione était allée voir Dumbledore dans son bureau. Elle lui avait expliqué la situation et ce dernier avait été désolé de lui dire qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle. Il ne maîtrisait pas le temps. Néanmoins, il lui avait promis de jeter un coup d'œil dans ses livres personnels. Elle était sortie du bureau, anéantie et c'est Peter, qui passait par là, la voyant pleurer, qui l'avait réconforté à sa manière. Hermione ne voulait pas le repousser. Après tout, il n'avait encore rien fait de mal… Il lui avait demandé ce qui l'attristait et elle avait simplement répondu qu'elle avait peu de chance de pouvoir retourner chez elle. Par la suite, elle avait été surprise de constater que Peter se montrait, envers elle, bien moins timide, et plus protecteur.

Alors qu'elle allait se promener au bord du lac en cette après midi de septembre, Hermione fut heurtée de plein fouet par une fille aux longs cheveux bruns et à l'air mauvais.

"Tu peux pas faire attention !" s'écria la fille en la jugeant du regard.

Au fur et à mesure que la jeune fille l'observait, Hermione put voir un sourire malveillant se dessiner sur son visage.

"Tu es la nouvelle !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Nous n'avons pas encore eu l'honneur d'être présentées. Je suis Bellatrix Black. La cousine de Sirius ! Tu sais, le crétin qui te court après depuis que tu es arrivée."

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle était tellement étonnée qu'elle n'arrêta pas la future meurtrière dans son monologue.

"J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais déjà rembarré Lucius. Ça lui a fait les pieds ! Tu as l'air d'une fille intelligente. Comment sont tes parents ?"

A cette question, Hermione se figea. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire que ses parents étaient des moldus. Elle n'était pas prête à affronter les même insultes qu'à son époque.

"Ils sont sorciers", répondit-elle alors le plus simplement du monde.

"Oui, ça se voit, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font dans la vie ? Ils travaillent dans quoi ?" questionna Bellatrix.

La Gryffondor rit intérieurement. Alors comme cela, Bellatrix était persuadée que ses parents étaient sorciers… Si seulement elle savait…

"Ils travaillent à l'étranger. Ils sont représentants", mentit Hermione.

"Bien ! Très bien !" déclara Bellatrix de sa voix de bébé. "Je vais te laisser Hermione, j'ai rendez-vous avec Lucius. Mais j'espère qu'on se reverra… Dommage que tu aies atterri chez ces abrutis de Gryffondor."

Elle lui fit un signe de main et s'en alla. Hermione était abasourdie. Elle venait d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec Bellatrix. Elle se demanda un instant comment elle avait pu lui parler sans lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler, mais se rappela qu'elle devait se montrer sociable pour le moment. Si elle pouvait éviter de se mettre les Serpentard à dos, tant mieux.

**PLEASSSSSSSE DES REVIEWWWSSSSSS**


	6. Chapter 6

**Et Hop, chapitre 6**

**RAR:**

**Sybylle ; merci merci et encore merci ! Tu peux te repeter autant que tu veux, j'adore t'entendre me dire ces doux mots qui résonnent agreablement dans mon cerveau...**

**tamallou01; jt'ai déja répondu ! mais encore merci**

**Emilie ; voila la suite miss, j'espere que tu ne seras pas décue !**

**Pitié, oubliez pas les reviews...**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Crétins !

Elle continua quelques minutes sa route, puis s'installa à l'ombre d'un chêne lorsqu'elle entendit un groupe de jeunes rire aux éclats. Elle se releva et suivit les rires. Elle se retrouva alors devant James et Sirius qui pointaient leurs baguettes sur Rogue. Rémus et Peter étaient derrière eux. Ils regardaient sans rien faire. Lorsqu'ils la virent arriver, ils baissèrent tous deux la tête, mal à l'aise. Hermione leur fit son regard accusateur puis se planta devant James et Sirius qui n'avaient pas encore remarqué sa présence.

"Est-ce que vous etes vraiment des abrutis ou vous faites semblant ?"

"Hermione !" s'exclama Sirius, pas le moins du monde gêné par la présence de la jeune fille. "Fais attention, tu risquerais de te blesser en restant devant les baguettes."

"James", déclara Hermione en se tournant aimablement vers le garçon à lunette. "Penses-tu que Lily approuverait ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire ?" l'interrogea-t-elle.

James bégaya quelques paroles incompréhensibles, se rendant visiblement compte de son erreur et baissa sa baguette en murmurant un "désolé Sirius" à l'adresse de son ami. L'ami en question, furieux, reporta son attention sur Rogue.

"J'espère que tu ne vas pas faire ce à quoi je pense Sirius !" Lui dit Hermione, le plus calmement du monde.

"Peut être que si", répondit-il avec défi. "Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire si je ne baisse pas ma baguette ! Ça m'est égal que tu en parles à Lily. Je peux faire ce que je veux."

"Ah oui ? Tu en es certain ?" demanda-elle d'un air détaché. "Je n'en serais pas si sure si j'étais toi."

"Explique-toi !" s'énerva Sirius.

"Je suis peut-être une fille, mais je connais des sorts qui te feraient dresser les cheveux sur le crane, ou qui pourraient les faire disparaître ! Méfie-toi Sirius."

Hermione avait toujours cette expression calme sur le visage. Voyant la mine inquiète de Sirius, elle comprit qu'elle avait touché un point sensible.

"Tu ne me fais pas peur ! Je t'ai vu discuter avec Bellatrix tout à l'heure. Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre !" Déclara-t-il méchamment.

"C'est ta cousine, non ? Elle n'avait pas l'air méchant !" se força à dire Hermione. "Et puis, la question n'est pas là. Pourquoi est-ce que tu embêtes ce garçon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?"

"Il a insulté Lily !" Intervint James.

"Laisse le Sirius". Supplia presque Hermione. "Je suis sure qu'il le regrette !"

"Alors ça, j'en doute ! Demande-le lui ?"

Hermione se tourna alors vers Rogue et, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne s'excuserait pas, lui demanda tout de même. Il la regarda en grognant et Sirius n'en attendit pas moins pour lui lancer un sortilège. Rogue était maintenant à quatre pattes sur le sol. Ses pieds et ses mains semblaient collés par terre. La jeune fille faillit sourire mais se repris rapidement. Elle fit comme si tout ce cirque lui était égal et repartit. Attendant un peu plus loin que les maraudeurs s'en aillent pour aller délivrer le pauvre Rogue.

"Inutile de me remercier !" Déclara-t-elle en lançant le contre sort. "Je sais que tu ne le feras pas ! Mais je me permets un conseil : Tiens-toi éloigné de Sirius pendant quelque temps."

Elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'elle entendit murmurer derrière elle. Elle se retourna et Rogue baissa les yeux en marmonnant un vague "merci". Elle lui sourit alors sincèrement, s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main. Il hésita quelques instant puis finit par la saisir.

"Je suis désolée pour tout ce que ces crétins te font endurer. Ils ne savent pas tout ce que tu as enduré…"

Rogue la regarda, médusé.

"Comment sais-tu qui je suis et ce que j'endure ?"

"Je sais beaucoup de chose". Déclara-t-elle malicieusement. "Je ferais en sorte qu'ils ne viennent plus te provoquer, mais il faut que tu ne les cherches pas non plus."

"Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner. S'ils viennent encore, je serais prêt à les recevoir."

"Comme tu voudras ! En tout cas, je t'aurai prévenu."

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'une fille pour me défendre !" Déclara-t-il avant de partir.

Un instant, Hermione songea que leur première discussion n'avait pas été si catastrophique que cela. Peut être que son ancien professeur ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais en tout cas, elle allait s'efforcer de gagner son amitié. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il devienne cet être haineux qu'il était à son époque. Alors qu'elle se promettait que cela n'arriverait pas, elle remonta au château.

**voilà, reviews please...**


	7. Chapter 7

**voila la suite...**

* * *

Chapitre 7

Le secret de Rémus

"Voilà qui promet d'être intéressant !" assura Lily. "Ça me fait plaisir de ne plus être la seule à réprimander James et Sirius ! Merci Hermione !" Ajouta la rouquine en riant.

"Mais tu sais, te mettre Sirius à dos n'est pas très prudent !" déclara Marie.

"Je sais ! Arrêter de me rabattre les oreilles avec cette histoire !" s'exclama Hermione, au comble de la patience.

Cela faisait trois jours que ses amies ne cessaient de lui parler de son altercation avec Sirius. Celle-ci avait fait le tour de Poudlard. Depuis, les groupies de Sirius ne cessaient de lancer à Hermione des regards menaçant et les Serpentard, quant à eux, n'hésitaient pas à venir la voir pour la féliciter. Cela agaçait particulièrement Hermione car où qu'elle aille, il y avait quelqu'un pour lui faire une réflexion qu'elle jugeait, la plupart du temps, déplacée. Heureusement, Lily et Marie ne prêtaient pas attention à ces remarques. Mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de l'enquiquiner avec cette histoire.

Du groupe des maraudeurs, un seul continuait à lui parler. Lorsqu'elle était allée travailler à la bibliothèque le soir même, Rémus était venu, à sa grande surprise, s'asseoir à ses cotés. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir réprimandé ses amis et qu'il aurait du le faire lui-même, mais qu'il n'osait jamais.

Fatiguée d'entendre ses amies se moquer d'elle, Hermione décida d'aller travailler à la bibliothèque. Elle savait qu'elle y trouverait Rémus. Elle alla s'asseoir à coté de lui et ils commencèrent à discuter à voix basse. Hermione se plaignait de l'attitude de ses amies lorsque Rémus prit la parole.

"Tu sais, Sirius n'est pas un garçon méchant, mais il est assez lunatique !" confia-t-il à Hermione.

"Je sais bien qu'il n'est pas méchant, mais il peut faire beaucoup de mal sans le vouloir ! Il faut qu'il se méfie de sa nature spontanée !"

"Tu l'aimes bien n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Rémus, avant de baisser la tête, visiblement gêné d'avoir osé poser cette question.

"Oui ! Je l'aime beaucoup. C'est un garçon adorable ! Mais il est encore trop immature pour que je ressente plus que cela à son égard !" Répondit sincèrement Hermione.

"Tu sais, Hermione, si Sirius t'a parlé sur ce ton, il y avait une raison !" avoua timidement Rémus.

"Laquelle ?" demanda Hermione, interdite.

"Il t'en voulait ! Il n'a pas voulu dire pourquoi, mais je sens qu'il a peur de quelque chose chez toi ! Depuis ton arrivée, il a du mal à dormir, il est totalement ailleurs quand on lui parle… Les seuls moments où il semble lui-même, c'est quand il s'en prend à Rogue. Je suis désolé de penser que cela puisse avoir un lien avec toi, mais je ne vois pas d'autre explication."

Hermione sourit à Rémus.

"Personnellement, je sens que je peux te faire confiance !" murmura Rémus en rougissant.

"Merci Rémus. Moi aussi je sens que je peux tout te dire !" admit-elle à son tour.

La jeune fille se sentit rougir. Peut-être que Lily n'avait pas tort après tout. Peut-être qu'elle s'était fait des idées à propos de l'éventuelle homosexualité de Rémus. Il semblait apprécier particulièrement Hermione. Cette dernière ne savait trop quoi penser. Cet homme avait été son professeur. Elle l'avait toujours admiré. Il avait toujours su rester calme, même dans les situations critiques. Malgré sa condition de loup-garou, sa peine due à la perte de tous ses amis, les uns après les autres. Hermione songeait que c'était un des hommes les plus courageux qu'elle connaissait. Il méritait parfaitement sa place à Gryffondor.

"Ça te dirait de faire un tour dehors ?" demanda Rémus avec un sourire qui fit fondre la jeune fille.

"Bien sur. Cela nous fera du bien de sortir un peu de cette bibliothèque !" approuva Hermione en lui rendant son sourire.

Ils s'installèrent au bord du lac, là où Hermione avait rencontré Bellatrix quelques jours plus tôt. Un silence pesant s'était installé entre les deux jeunes gens. Hermione s'apprêtait à prendre la parole lorsque Rémus se lança :

"Il faut que tu saches une chose à mon sujet Hermione. Tu m'as déjà raconté que dans ton ancienne école, il y avait un de tes professeurs qui était un loup-garou ? Et tu m'as aussi dit que tu l'appréciais énormément ?" demanda Rémus, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

"Oui, c'était quelqu'un d'extrêmement bon… Et la personne la plus courageuse que j'ai connu !" Déclara Hermione, sure d'elle, voyant où Rémus voulait en venir.

"Et bien, je suis comme lui". Dit-il dans un souffle à peine audible.

Hermione n'eut pas besoin de l'entendre clairement. Elle savait ce que Rémus venait de lui avouer. Pour lui montrer qu'elle était heureuse qu'il lui ait fait confiance, elle s'approcha lentement de lui et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue. Rémus releva la tête, regarda longuement Hermione dans les yeux, et constatant qu'il n'y avait aucune peur dans le regard de celle-ci, se lança. Il prit tout d'abord la main de la jeune fille, puis approcha dangereusement ses lèvres des siennes, jusqu'à déposer sur celles-ci un chaste baiser.

**voilouuu reviews pleaseeeeeee**


	8. Chapter 8

**Saluttt Voici la suite! J'ai jamais posté aussi vite ! Diabella, qui poste plus vite que son ombre ! lol**

**RAR : **

**Manu : merci mec ! tes reviews seront toujorus les bien venues !**

**NalaHalliwell et CordonsBleu: MErci pour "votre" reviews ... les chapitres sont courts, je sais, mais bon.. c'est la vie !**

**Elsyla ; MA GWEN D'Amourrrrrr que j'aime ! lol ! Bah toi, merci mille fois et puis, pour l'autre fics.. je vais penser à toi ! et à ta poudre ! ;)**

**Lupini-filiae ; reviens vite, soigne toi vite et jte fais plein de bisoussss**

**Sybylle: de rien, merci à toi**

**tamallou01 ; bah le voila le prochain lol ! bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Sirius Black contre Hermione Granger

Hermione ne se retira pas tout de suite du baiser. Mais plus le temps passait, plus elle se souvenait que la personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle était son ancien professeur, et qu'il lui était plus qu'interdit de vivre une quelconque relation amoureuse avec lui.

"Je suis désolée Rémus". Se justifia-t-elle. "Je t'aime beaucoup, mais je ne sais pas pour combien de temps je suis ici, et puis, on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps… Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire". Ajouta-t-elle, confusément.

"Oui, je comprends", déclara-t-il tristement. "Mais je voulais que tu le saches. Je compte sur toi pour ne pas en parler."

"Bien sur ! Je n'en parlerai à personne !" assura Hermione.

Un ange passa, pendant lequel Hermione et Rémus semblèrent repenser à ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux. Hermione regrettait d'avoir dit à Rémus que cela ne mènerait à rien. Après tout, se dit-elle, il a mon age à cette époque ! Si je reste coincée ici, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me priverai…" Plus elle repensait à ce baiser, moins elle se sentait coupable, et plus elle voulait recommencer. C'est ainsi que lorsque Rémus la raccompagna à la salle commune, pour la seconde fois de la journée, elle l'embrassa. La salle commune était vide et cela avait un coté rassurant. S'il y avait eu du monde, elle n'aurait jamais osé l'embrasser. Elle se recula alors du jeune homme, le considéra longuement, attendant une réaction qui ne venait pas.

"Je n'aurai peut-être pas du !" s'excusa-t-elle.

Rémus sembla sortir de sa transe.

"Au contraire ! Enfin, je ne comprends pas, tu viens de dire que…"

"J'ai pris peur !" le coupa Hermione. "Je suis désolée. Tu me plais énormément Rémus… C'est juste que je suis assez inquiète !"

"A propos de ma condition de Loup ?" demanda-t-il.

"Non, pas du tout ! C'est à cause de Marie". Confia Hermione. "Tu sais, elle t'aime beaucoup… Et, je ne veux pas lui faire de peine."

"On en a déjà parlé !" déclara Rémus. "Elle m'a dit il y a une semaine ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi. Je lui ai expliqué que j'avais des vues sur quelqu'un d'autre… Et elle a compris."

"Tu… tu veux dire que tu t'intéressais déjà à moi à ce moment là ?" questionna Hermione, abasourdie.

Rémus hocha positivement la tête. Hermione vérifia alors une nouvelle fois que la salle commune était vide puis embrassa, cette fois plus langoureusement, le jeune homme qui, visiblement, n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir les lèvres d'Hermione Granger posées sur les siennes.

Hermione venait de remonter dans son dortoir. Curieusement, Lily et Marie étaient sagement assise sur le même lit. Lorsqu'elles la virent arriver, elles tournèrent la tête et explosèrent de rire.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore !" s'exclama Hermione, mécontente qu'elles se moquent encore d'elle.

"Oh ! Rien !" Déclara Lily en continuant de rire. "C'est juste que pour des amis, Rémus et toi étiez plutôt proches il y a cinq minutes, dans le parc !"

"Vous m'avez espionnée ?" demanda Hermione en lançant au visage de ses amis le premier coussin qu'elle trouvait.

"Et bien, en réalité, c'est Sirius qui nous l'a dit. Nous, on était dans la salle commune quand il a annoncé la nouvelle". Raconta Marie.

"Oui ! C'est exacte ! Tu aurais du voir sa tête !" Ajouta Lily. "On aurait dit qu'il allait pleurer. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé !"

"Je vois pas pourquoi il pleurerait ! Il m'agresse à chaque fois qu'on se croise ! Franchement, il n'a rien à dire !"

"Tu n'as peut être pas remarqué, mais Sirius est amoureux de toi !"

Grâce venait d'entrer dans le dortoir. Si elle avait cherché à mettre Hermione mal à l'aise, s'était réussi. La jeune fille ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle ne pouvait pas croire une chose pareille…

"Tu as entendu ?" Demanda Grâce, visiblement ravie de l'effet qu'elle avait produit chez Hermione.

"Oui, elle a entendu !" Intervint Marie. "Et comment sais-tu ça, toi ?" Demanda-t-elle méchamment.

"Je le sais, c'est tout ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'une traînée Hermione !" S'emporta Grâce. "Et toi Marie, je croyais que tu étais amoureuse de Rémus… Et tu laisses cette… garce sortir avec ! Tu n'as donc aucune dignité ! Vraiment, tu me fais de la peine !"

**Review pleaseeeeeeeeee Diabella**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Confidences dans la cabane hurlante

Le lendemain, Hermione rejoignait Rémus dans la salle commune pour aller déjeuner. Ce dernier lui offrit pour « bonjour » un tendre baiser qui fit rougir la jeune fille. Ils entendirent alors des applaudissements des deux cotés des dortoirs. Lily et Marie souriaient à pleines dents, et James et Peter montraient les amoureux du doigt en riant.

"Alors Rémus, ça va ?" demanda James. "Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je te vois avec une fille". Ajouta-t-il après réflexion.

Rémus ne releva pas la remarque de son ami.

"On va manger ?" proposa Peter, dont l'estomac se faisait entendre.

"Sirius n'est pas avec vous ?" demanda Lily.

"Il n'était pas là à notre réveil ! Il doit déjà être allé manger". Présuma Rémus. "Il n'avait pas l'air bien hier, il doit couver quelque chose."

Des regards s'échangèrent, et James insista pour qu'ils se rendent sans attendre dans la grande salle.

Personne ne croisa Sirius de la journée. A dix-sept heures, Rémus décida d'aller voir à l'infirmerie, mais Sirius n'y était pas. Il supposa qu'il était dans la cabane hurlante et s'y rendit avec Hermione et James, sous la cape d'invisibilité de ce dernier.

Sirius était bien là-bas, dans une des chambres de la bâtisse délabrée. Hermione était très mal à l'aise. Elle repensait à ce que Grâce lui avait dit la veille et n'était pas certaine de vouloir la croire. Rémus, quant à lui, ne savait rien de cette soit disant « inclination » de Sirius pour Hermione. En voyant son ami à l'air malade, le loup-garou insista pour qu'il aille voir madame Pomfresh.

"Je ne suis PAS malade, Rémus !" s'énerva Sirius.

"Tu as vu ta tête ? Tu es tout pâle et tu as des cernes immenses ! Si tu n'es pas malade, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui te met dans un état pareil ! s'exclama Rémus.

"Je souffre d'un mal contre lequel tu ne peux rien faire !"

Sirius releva alors la tête et se retrouva plongé dans les yeux chocolat d'Hermione. Il soutint longuement son regard, et Rémus sembla réaliser de quoi il s'agissait.

"Je crois que je viens de comprendre ! déclara ce dernier. Hermione, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers sa petite amie. Tu veux bien nous laisser seuls quelques minutes ?"

La jeune fille acquiesça et se retira en compagnie de James.

Celui-ci l'emmena dans une pièce voisine qui semblait être le salon.

"J'espère que Rémus ne va pas trop mal le prendre !" s'inquiéta James.

"Comment ça ?" demanda naïvement Hermione.

"Personne ne t'a rien dit ?" Interrogea suspicieusement James. "A propos de Sirius… Tu sais qu'il avait un gros faible pour toi, non ?"

Hermione fut navrée de constater que le jeune homme à lunettes venait de confirmer ses doutes.

"Grâce en a parlé hier, mais je ne savais pas si je devais la croire ! Il y a quand même une chose que je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi était-il si désagréable avec moi ces derniers jours ?"

"Rémus nous a dit que tu lui plaisais il y a un moment… Et Sirius l'a plutôt mal pris. Il a l'habitude d'avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut, et toi, tu lui résistais. Tu lui faisais même un peu peur. Mais le pire pour lui, c'était que Rémus nous avouait pour la première fois qu'il craquait pour une fille. Je pense que Sirius ne voulait pas qu'il y ait de rivalité entre eux. Il a dû essayer d'oublier ses sentiments, mais hier, il s'apprêtait à venir te présenter des excuses. Imagine sa surprise lorsqu'il vous a trouvé en train de vous embrasser."

Hermione écoutait James avec peine. Jamais elle n'aurait soupçonné Sirius d'un tel attachement à son égard.

"Tu sais Hermione, le plus triste dans l'histoire, c'est qu'à mon avis, Sirius est amoureux pour la première fois de sa vie. C'est quelqu'un de bien ! Ajouta-t-il, voyant la mine défaite de la jeune fille. Il a vécu des moments difficiles. Son enfance n'a pas été des plus roses ! Il est comme mon frère, ça fait plusieurs années qu'il vit chez moi et j'ai appris à décrypter son comportement ; Quand il sent qu'il s'attache trop, il prend du recul."

James fut alors interrompu par l'arrivée du garçon dont il était question, qui lui fit signe de le suivre. Hermione les vit alors partir sans un mot. James lui fit un sourire d'excuse et rentra avec son ami au château.


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut, voilà le 10eme chapitre! Je répond vite au reviews, et je vous laisse lire ! bisous**

**RAR :**

**_Chibigoku2002 ; bah je ne sais pas, tout depend de mon humeur, certain jours j'en posterai un et puis un autre deu ou pas du tout..._**

**_Elsyla : j'aime pas faire de mal à Sirius, mais bon... Faut bien que Rémus ait sa part de bonheur... MErci ma gwen..._**

**_Sybylle ;ouai, Grace, ca m'a pris comme ca...mais j'ai rien contre les filles qui s'appellent comme ca... c'est juste que... je trouvais que ca sonnait bien !_**

**_Creme de moshi ; je l'aime aussi Sirius, mais je ne peux pas le rendre heureux tout le temps ! désolée..._**

**_cylia potter ; voila la suite _**

**_Allis13 :merci à toi! jesper que tu aimeras aussi la suite !_**

**_Lupini-filiae ; et toujours, ma fidele lectrice... bon un apendice en moins...j'espere que tu ne souffres pas ! Pour la peine, je vais mettre deux chapitres ! _**

**_Estelle01 voila la suite madmoizelle ! merci de ta review..._**

**_Keana ; que je psote la suite ? c'est si important... alors d'acord, voila, c'est chose faite !_**

**_Le Saut de l'Ange ; le saut de l'ange... autant dire que c'est un honneur pour moi que tu t'egares sur ma fics... bref, merci pour la longueur des chapitres, parce que la plus part des gens les trouvent trop courts... Et puis mon pti sirius, c'est vrai qu'il est mal en point... mais qui sait.. ca vapeut etre s'arranger ..._**

**_Liliw; voila la fameuse suite ! bonne lecture !_**

**_Misty ; mes fics toutes aussi geniales ? tu me flattes... voila la suite !_**

* * *

Chapitre 10

L'un ou l'autre

Hermione alla rejoindre Rémus dans la chambre. Il semblait anéanti.

Ca va ? tenta-t-elle en s'approchant de son petit ami.

Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Je l'ai su hier soir, mais James vient de me le confirmer, répondit-elle tristement.

Rémus sembla prendre sa peine pour des regrets et déclara :

Tu regrettes de m'avoir choisi, je me trompe ?

Pas du tout Rémus ! Jamais ! Sirius est un garçon adorable, mais c'est avec toi que je veux être ! s'exclama Hermione.

Tu le penses vraiment ?

Bien sûr ! Et puis, Sirius est un tombeur, ça n'aurait pas duré longtemps…

Rémus parut soulagé. Ils rentrèrent alors à leur tour au château où Sirius les attendait.

Hermione, je peux te parler en privé ?

Etonnée, la jeune fille répondit par l'affirmative. Rémus, quant à lui, n'avait pas l'air rassuré. Il fit à Sirius un regard meurtrier, puis les regarda partir.

Sirius et Hermione n'eurent pas besoin d'aller bien loin. Le ciel était assez couvert et l'on pouvait s'attendre d'une minute à l'autre à ce qu'une averse éclate. Hermione attendait avec une impatience mêlée d'inquiétude que Sirius prenne la parole. Ce dernier, pour introduire son discours, prit les mains de la jeune fille et déclara :

Je pourrai passer dix minutes à te faire la cours, à te dire à quel point tu es belle, intelligente, à quel point tu me plais… Je pourrais même te dire que ce qui me fait le plus peur quand je te vois, c'est ce sentiment qui s'empare de moi et me pousse à te prendre dans mes bras. J'ai peur de te voir partir demain sans t'avoir dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

Hermione allait dire quelque chose, mais il l'en empêcha d'un signe de la tête.

Je crois que c'est la première fois que je tombe amoureux, Hermione. D'habitude, je ne suis pas jaloux… je ne ressens pas tous ces papillons dans le ventre… Te voir avec Rémus m'a rendu malade !

Hermione n'en revenait pas de la déclaration que venait de lui faire Sirius. Elle se demandait qui, de Rémus ou de Sirius, l'aimait le plus. Celui qui n'avait jamais connu de fille avant elle, ou celui qui venait de rencontrer la seule qu'il ait aimée ? Elle se reprit et se souvint que son choix était déjà fait. Elle était avec Rémus et en était heureuse.

Elle s'approcha de Sirius et déposa sur sa joue en feu, un baiser tendre et plein de douceur. Il baissa la tête, comme s'il venait de recevoir le couperet final. Hermione avait choisi Rémus et il se devait d'être heureux pour son ami.

Hermione rejoignit Rémus qui se tenait non loin de là. Il souriait, heureux d'avoir été élu par cette fille si étrange qui faisait battre son cœur.

Tout est réglé ! déclara fièrement Hermione, soulagée d'avoir enfin fait son choix entre les deux garçons.

Un instant, elle avait failli dire à Sirius qu'elle aussi ressentait ce flot d'émotions lorsqu'il était près d'elle, mais elle sentait que Rémus était celui qu'il lui fallait et qu'il saurait faire son bonheur.

J'ai vu, répondit Rémus en l'embrassant.

Sirius était retourné au château. En passant devant son ami, il lui avait fait signe de tête, le félicitant.

A ce moment précis, Rémus n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de vivre.

Lorsque Hermione retourna dans son dortoir le soir même, Lily lui sauta quasiment dessus pour lui dire que Dumbledore voulait la voir dans son bureau aussi vite que possible. La jeune fille se rendit donc directement chez le directeur.

Miss Granger ! S'exclama-t-il en la voyant entrer. Je ne vous ai pas vue au dîner. J'ai une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer !

Ah bon ? Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda la jeune Gryffondor.

J'ai eu la visite du Dumbledore que je deviendrai. Il m'a donné le moyen de vous ramener à votre époque ! En réalité, celui-ci a été découvert par Voldemort lui-même vers la fin de son règne. Mais ceci n'explique pas comment vous êtes arrivée ici. Avez-vous une idée Miss ?

Hermione, complètement perdue, répondit par la négative.

Dommage. Répondit le directeur, visiblement déçu. Vous rentrerez chez vous à la prochaine pleine lune.

Quand a-t-elle lieu ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

Dans trois jours. Cela vous laisse juste le temps de remettre vos affaires en ordre.

A vingt deux heures, Hermione était de retour dans la salle commune, véritablement désemparée. Sirius était le seul encore présent dans la pièce. Il semblait dans les étoiles… « Curieuse métaphore » se surprit à penser Hermione.

Le jeune homme se retourna et fit face à celle dont le cœur appartenait maintenant à son meilleur ami.

Je t'attendais ! Lui dit-il. Je crois que j'ai compris ce qui me troublait chez toi.

Hermione se demandait si Sirius n'allait pas lui refaire une déclaration.

On en a déjà parlé toute à l'heure Sirius ! s'exclama-t-elle à bout de patience.

Non, je ne parle pas des sentiments que j'ai pour toi ! La coupa-t-il. Je parle du fait que tu viens du futur.

**Laissez moi vos impressions bisousssss**


	11. Chapter 11

**Allez hop, en voilà un autre !**

**Diabella**

**Ps, et n'oubliez pas les reviews... merci, je vous adore...**

* * *

Chapitre 11

Ils se souviendront de moi

Ne dis rien Hermione ! J'y pense depuis un moment et je me doute que tu n'aies pas le droit d'en parler. Mais dis-moi seulement une chose : Est-ce que tu me connais dans ton futur ?

Hermione était stupéfaite. Sirius était véritablement un garçon intelligent. Elle se demanda si elle pouvait lui répondre, puis décida qu'elle lui devait bien cela.

Oui, je t'ai connu, mais le destin a séparé nos routes.

Combien d'années avons-nous de différence ? demanda-t-il intéressé.

Vingt ans.

Alors c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas voulu sortir avec moi ? Ça s'est mal fini entre nous !

Entre autre. Mais je t'ai toujours apprécié. Avoua-t-elle.

Je ne comprends pas…Si tu me connais, tu connais aussi Rémus ?

Hermione hocha la tête positivement.

Et tu sors avec lui malgré tout ! Quelle différence y a-t-il entre lui et moi ?

Pour seule réponse, Hermione éclata en sanglots. Sirius, sans savoir laquelle, su alors qu'il avait dit une bêtise.

Je dois repartir dans trois jours ! déclara-t-elle en redoublant ses pleurs.

Dumbledore a trouvé un moyen de te ramener à ton époque ?

Oui, et c'est pendant la pleine lune… Je ne pourrai même pas voir Rémus.

Le jeune homme prit alors Hermione dans ses bras. Tout en caressant ses cheveux pour calmer sa peine, il sentait son parfum délicat, la douceur de sa peau… Au moment où Hermione redressa la tête, il ne pu donc pas résister au désir qui venait de s'emparer de lui et l'embrassa.

Trop étonnée pour réagir et entraînée par cet élan de tristesse indéchiffrable qui parcourait leurs deux corps, Hermione ne le repoussa pas. Jamais elle n'avait connu un tel baiser. Il était empli de douleur, comme si Sirius savait d'avance quel sort funeste l'attendait.

Tendrement, il plaça ses mains sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Celui-ci devint ainsi lus qu'un désir ; il s'agissait maintenant d'une nécessité.

Hermione ne réagissait pas. Avait-elle oublié qu'il y avait Rémus ? Que Sirius était son meilleur ami et qu'elle risquait de briser leur amitié ?

A ce moment là, elle ne songeait pas ce cela… Elle cherchait à soulager sa peine. Certes, ce n'était pas la meilleure méthode, mais elle se sentait bien, en sécurité dans les bras de Sirius.

Au petit matin, Hermione et Sirius furent découvert dans la sale commune par deux élèves de première année. Lorsqu'ils s'éveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils eurent un sourire gêné et se séparèrent aussitôt en se confondant en excuses. Ils regagnèrent chacun leur dortoir et deux heures plus tard, Hermione, après avoir longuement discuté avec Lily, décida d'aller voir Rémus.

Elle le trouva à la bibliothèque ; en train de réviser ses sorts.

Rémus, Il faudrait que je te parle, déclara la Gryffondor sans préambule.

Bien ! Allons discuter dans le parc, répondit le jeune homme, inquiet de la mine qu'affichait sa petite amie.

Alors, que se passe-t-il ? questionna-t-il en s'asseyant sous un arbre.

Je dois partir après demain. Je l'ai appris hier soir.

Mais… Comment… pourquoi ? bégaya le loup-garou En plus, c'est la pleine lune dans deux jours. Je ne serais même pas là pour te dire au revoir. Tu ne peux pas retarder ton départ ? tenta-t-il de la convaincre.

Non, justement. Je dois partir lors de la pleine lune. Assura tristement Hermione.

Je ne comprends pas !

Je viens du futur Rémus ! Annonça Hermione. Je n'avais déjà pas le droit de te l'avouer… Mais je ne peux pas partir et me dire que tu ne te souviendras pas de moi à mon époque !

On se connaît ? interrogea-t-il, mi curieux, mi déboussolé.

Oui, et je ne veux pas que cela s'arrêt entre nous une fois que je serais partie ! Nous aurons vingt ans d'écart, mais pour moi, ça n'aura aucune importance ! Souviens-t-en Rémus ! Parce qu'à mon époque, je ne connais pas ta vie amoureuse. Donc je ne viendrai pas vers toi ! Cela me ferait trop mal que tu ne m'aies pas attendue. Je préfère encore croire que tu m'as oubliée.

Hermione, tu sais que je pars dans la cabane hurlante ce soir… Il ne nous reste donc pas beaucoup de temps à passer ensemble.

Sauf si tu acceptes ce que je t'ai proposé !

Bien sûr que j'accepte, mais je vais devoir attendre vingt ans avant de te retrouver ! Cela va être long !

**à suivre !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Désolée pour le retard, voilà le dernier chapitre ! **

**RAR :**

**LiLy Jolie****: moi aussi je suis une fan de Sirius, mais Rémus... c'est aussi... enfin, voila quoi.. personnellement, je me demande lequel j'aurai choisi !**

**Lupini-filiae****: tu as raison de te plaindre, d'ailleurs, si tu ne l'avais pas fait.. je n'aurai pas remarqué le probleme de mise en page... j'espere que ca va mieux et que le dernier chap te plaira !**

**Estelle01****: avec tout ces bisous, je suis comblée, lol ! MErci encore et voila la suite et fin...**

**Diabella**

* * *

Chapitre 12

Un départ mouvementé

Le jour du départ d'Hermione était arrivé. Elle avait déjà fait ses adieux à Marie, Peter et James qui avaient versés quelques larmes. Elle leur avait dit que ses parents déménageaient à nouveau et qu'elle avait l'habitude des au revoirs difficiles, mais il n'en était rien, Elle était intérieurement effondrée. James et Peter étaient ensuite allés rejoindre Rémus dans la cabane hurlante.

Les adieux avec ce dernier n'avaient pas eu lieus. Hermione ne voulait pas avoir l'impression que c'était la fin entre eux. Elle l'avait fait promettre de ne pas l'oublier et l'avait embrassé avant de le voir disparaître sous le saule cogneur.

Hermione se dirigeait vers le bureau de Dumbledore, en compagnie de Sirius et Lily, qui étaient, en dehors de Rémus, les seuls personnes au courant du véritable voyage qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, lorsqu'ils croisèrent Malefoy et sa bande de Serpentard.

J'ai appris que tu partais Granger ! déclara Bellatrix d'une voix faussement triste.

Quel dommage ! ajouta Lucius. Tu vas devoir quitter l'homme de ta vie !

D'ailleurs, où est-il ? demanda Bellatrix. Comment se fait-il que ce soit mon cousin et la sang de bourbe qui t'accompagnent ?

Sirius lança un regard assassin à sa cousine.

La ferme Bellatrix ! Lasse-nous passer et tu t'en sortira sans égratignures.

La Serpentard fit mine d'être effrayée, puis éclata de son rire aigu devant l'expression de colère de Sirius.

Dommage qu'elle ait choisi Lupin, hein Sirius ? Pourquoi, à ton avis ? Peut-être parce notre famille lui fait peur ! Qu'en penses-tu ?

Elle cherchait à provoquer Sirius, et ce fut apparemment le mot de trop. Sirius pris sa baguette et la pointa sur sa cousine. Ils lancèrent alors en même temps des sortilèges dont personne n'entendit le nom.

Malheureusement pour Hermione, Sirius esquiva parfaitement le sien, si bien que ce fut elle qui le reçu en plein ventre. Elle était maintenant écroulée au sol, à l'agonie. Une plaie immense traversait son abdomen. Sirius était en trin de comprimer la blessure pendant que Lily allait chercher Dumbledore dont le bureau était tout près.

De l'autre coté du couloir, Lucius, Crabbe et Goyle tenaient Bellatrix par les bras et partaient aussi vite que possible rejoindre leur maison.

Dumbledore ne mit pas longtemps à arriver. Il fit appeler Madame Pomfresh après avoir stoppé du mieux qu'il le pouvait l'hémorragie. Il annonça néanmoins à Hermione, qui était toujours consciente, qu'elle devait partir ce soir. Que tout était prêt et que c'était le moment ou jamais. Elle hocha alors douloureusement la tête et ils l'emmenèrent dans le bureau du directeur. Un pentagramme avait été dessiné sur le sol et des bougies étaient éparpillées tout autour. Hermione fut placée au centre du symbole sur une civière. Un mot l'accompagnait. Au moment où Dumbledore commençait à réciter l'incantation, elle vit Sirius lui murmurer « je t'aime » puis elle s'évanouie.

Lorsque Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle reconnu l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Elle songea tout d'abord que la formule n'avait pas fonctionnée, mais lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle vit que quelqu'un se tenait à son chevet. Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises et reconnue Rémus. Il avait bel et bien vingt ans de plus qu'elle, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était retournée à son époque. Mais la raison pour laquelle elle souriait était qu'il ne l'avait apparemment pas oubliée puisqu'il lui tenait la main et qu'il s'approcha pour l'embrasser.

Vingt ans que je t'attends. Vingt ans que je me demande si le sort de Bellatrix t'a tué ou si tu t'en es sortie. Et te voila, bien vivant, en face de moi. Je ne peux pas être plus heureux. Ç'a été sure de garder le secret. Lorsque je t'ai vu la première fois dans le Poudlard express, je t'ai tout de suite reconnu, mais tu ne me connaissais pas encore. Il fallait que j'attende que tu aies fait ce voyage dans le temps pour que tu te souviennes.

Je…

Ne dis rien, tu n'as pas encore assez de forces. La coupa-t-il.

Je vais bien, insista Hermione. Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Qui est au courant pour nous ? Que…

Calme-toi ! murmura Rémus en l'embrassant sur le front. Tu es ici depuis une semaine. Et, en ce qui nous concerne, presque tout le monde est au courant. Tous tes amis étaient paniqués à l'idée que tu sois retournée vingt ans plus tôt. Alors ils m'ont demandé de mettre mes souvenirs dans la pensine de Dumbledore pour savoir ce que tu faisais, comment tu allais… Je crois que Harry va avoir bon nombre de question à te poser sur ses parents. Il t'envie beaucoup d'avoir pu les rencontrer.

Je suis tellement contente de t'avoir retrouvé ! Je t'aime Rémus.

Alors que Hermione prononçait ces mots, des voix se firent entendre à l'entrée de l'infirmerie. C'était Harry, Ron, Ginny, le professeur McGonagall et Dumbledore.

Vous êtes réveillée Miss Granger ! Comment allez-vous ?

Ça va ! répondit-elle. Maintenant, tout va bien, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Rémus.

Je suppose que vous voulez savoir comment vous avez atterri vingt ans plus tôt ? demanda Dumbledore.

En effet, j'aimerai bien le savoir ! rétorqua Hermione.

C'est à cause de ce crétin de Malefoy ! cracha Ron.

Monsieur Weasley, peut-être que vous voulez raconter cela à la place du directeur. Le reprit McGonagall.

Ron sembla alors se tasser sur place.

Votre ami a raison Hermione. Le jeune Malefoy a retrouvé dans les affaires de son père une potion faite par Voldemort ! Il a trouvé cela « amusant » de vous en faire profiter. Nous avons averti le ministère de la magie qui a fouillé son manoir et en a ôté tout ce qui pouvait nuire.

Hermione n'était pas particulièrement étonnée d'avoir fait les frais de la méchanceté de Drago. En vérité, s'il avait été en face d'elle à ce moment précis, elle l'aurait remercié. Apres tout, il lui avait permis de rencontrer l'homme de sa vie.

**THE END... mais les reviews sont quand meme acceptées... Bisoussss**


End file.
